


Season of Gifts

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the LiveJournal tolkien_weekly "Season of Gifts" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Glittering Caves

For the tolkien_weekly "Season of Gifts: Gold, Silver, Gemstones" challenge.

  


**The Glittering Caves**

**  
**

"Not far now," Gimli reassures, feeling the tension behind him in his friend's shallow breathing. He knows the moment they step beyond the narrow tunnel, boots suddenly ringing in much greater space.  
  
"There!"  He holds the torch high; it gleams gold on Legolas' hair, touches Gimli's axe-head with silver, and…  
  
sets a thousand thousand points of light dancing, across walls and ceiling of the great cavern; sparkling green and ruby and white from crystalline walls studded as if with gemstones. Legolas lets out a long, slow sigh.  
  
"Yes… yes, you were right, Gimli. Such a sight _is_ a great gift."


	2. A Rose in Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

For the tolkien_weekly "Season of Gifts: A Merry Heart" challenge.

  


**A Rose in Winter**

**  
**

Arwen wanders disconsolately out into Rivendell's deserted gardens.  A month since all her hope, all Middle-earth's hope, vanished into the gathering twilight.  All's silent; it has not snowed in the sheltered valley, and everything is dead, and dull, and brown.  
  
Drawing her shawl tighter, she comes to the rose garden;  glances wearily about her – then smiles. One bush, despite the frost coating stems and thorns, refuses to yield to winter; three, no, four tightly wound red buds a small yet sturdy gift.  
  
Arwen carefully plucks one, tucks it into her hair, and returns within doors with an unexpectedly merrier heart.


	3. The Dreams of Trees Unfold

For the tolkien_weekly "Season of Gifts: Wisdom" challenge.

**The Dreams of Trees Unfold**

**  
**

Treading cautiously beneath Fangorn's eaves, they breathe air heavy with Ages of sap-rise and leaf-fall. Branches rustle suddenly overhead and Gimli jumps, checking the impulse to reach for his axe.

"They do not want me here! This is foolishness!"

Legolas' laughter ripples softly. "Ah, but you know what the High-Elven say of my folk – ' _more dangerous and less wise_ '! Have no fear, for you walk with an Elf of the Woods…"

And watching the light in his friend's eyes as he lays a hand gently on ancient bark, the Dwarf concedes there may be more than one kind of wisdom.


	4. Deep They Delved Us, Fair They Wrought Us

For the tolkien_weekly "Season of Gifts: Bright Future" challenge.

**Deep They Delved Us, Fair They Wrought Us**

**  
**

"Still talking to plants, Elf?"  
  
Legolas rises from his knees in the Third Circle's new gardens, smiling. A bird flutters down to his shoulder, chirruping at Gimli.  
  
"Nay – listening! These lilacs like the soil here; next summer their scent will spill through the whole Circle. And your stonework?"    
  
The Dwarf grunts.  "Getting there. We'll have the wall around the Second rebuilt before the frosts. After we're gone, Gondor will long remember what Elves and Dwarves wrought for her."  
  
They exchange nods of satisfaction, and walk out beneath a blue sky into the White City's bright future.


	5. In a Far Green Country

For the tolkien_weekly "Loving Companionship" challenge.

  


**In a Far Green Country**

**  
**

Legolas knows where to find the Dwarf: Gimli stands, leaning heavily on his axe, over the simple headstone marking the grave where Frodo and Sam lie.  
  
"You knew we were like to find them already gone," he says softly.  
  
Gimli grunts, says nothing for a long moment.  
  
"I knew. And yet I hoped..."   
  
Legolas rests a hand wordlessly on his shoulder.  
  
"Only we two left, now," Gimli mutters. "And this Dwarf's old bones ache."  
  
The Elf chuckles. "Then why are you standing on this windy headland? Come..."  
  
They turn and walk slowly away downhill, together.


End file.
